


click, bang.

by buryme



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Second person POV, janne is messed up and paranoid, maybe i'll look into it sometime, referring to poor gravyboy, there isn't much context for this one, this isn't looked into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buryme/pseuds/buryme
Summary: '' I've said it so many times, I would change my ways,No, never mind. ''





	

It only takes a moment. One minute you're having a quiet conversation at 5am, and someone's on edge. Something isn't right. You say something wrong, and the next second a mug is being hurled at your face. It misses your face by an inch, the glass shattering and cutting your cheek. You're frozen. 

He's standing up, the contents of the table knocked over with the force of his movement. His chair is on the ground behind him. Something is wrong. The man across from you is shaking, he's shaking. He never shakes. 

Your apartment is quiet. Something is dripping. Your mind is clouding, you can hardly recall what just happened. Your hand comes up to your face, blurry and red. Hands on your arms, on your shoulders, digging into the wall behind you. On your throat. You didn't even see him move. 

Blurry and red. Your vision, your head is spinning. His voice is fuzzy, is he still screaming? 

You're shoved across the room, your head hits the wall hard. You don't fall, but it clears your sight. You're watching him fumble with something. Click. 

You try to say his name. You wheeze, your throat is still tight from his hands. Your vision focuses and unfocuses slowly. Across the room, he stares right at you. Right through you? His arm is out, towards you. 

You can't see what he's holding. Is it better to stay still? You say his name, it comes out as a whisper. Your voice cracks. 

You hold out your hand as your vision clears again. Time slows. You don't hear the second click, the bang. Click, bang. It's slow, but you can see it. You see his hands shaking, the gun slips as he fires. He misses you. You say his name. 

Click, bang, again. You feel it this time. Your stomach explodes in pain, you can feel yourself crumbling down. You're screaming his name. You look up at him just in time to hear the last one.

Clickbang. The fire is head-on, you look at him, you look at the man, the boy you trusted with your life all those years ago. You were told not to put your life into someone else's hands. You said it'd be okay. It's slow, you feel something touch your forehead. 

You watch his eyes, you watch his loveless eyes. Something's wrong. Maybe it's you. 

Of course it is, it's always you. It's been you since day one. 

You climb the swingset and can't get down. 

He calls you stupid but helps you. 

You trip down the stairs while watching him.

He calls you hopeless but catches you. 

Maybe it was different back then. 

Bang.

Your head snaps back, the image of him staring straight at you flashing in your mind. 

You're gone before you hit the ground. 

You're being thrown. You fall to the ground and time is at a near stop. You don't look behind you. You know what's behind you. You know the man behind you is dead. No use looking back at your bullet-riddled body. 

No, instead, you look forward. You loved him, didn't you?

Of course you did. You stand, you walk to him. Every movement is slow, like you're underwater. You grab his wrist, his hand drops the gun. He staggers back, staring through you. His hands cover his face, your hands cover his. 

You've never seen someone shake so hard. You've never seen him shake so hard. He's sobbing, but you can't hear it. No, you can feel it. Your hands are on his face, your hands are holding his. He can't feel them, you know he can't feel you. 

Maybe he never could feel you. 

Your knees are weak, he's holding himself up on the back of a chair, one hand over his mouth. 

You wrap your arms around his neck, your head is down, he can't feel you. 

You stay like that for hours, it feels like. 

It leaves you wondering if Janne ever really felt you, saw you, touched you, heard you. It leaves you wondering what he was hiding. 

It leaves you wondering what he never told you.


End file.
